Coffee Dates
by KataHime
Summary: Companion piece to Finding Love. [A fic about the] details of the coffee date Abby invited Jen on. Requested by starie78


**Coffee Dates**

**Requested by starie78. Companion piece to Finding Love. [A fic about the] details of the coffee date Abby invited Jen on.**

**A/N: Just a quick little one shot. Enjoy**

She had at least four different outfits laid out on the bed as she paced back and forth in her towel, trying to decide which one to wear. It shouldn't have been such a hard decision, but this wasn't just any coffee date. This was the Director, and despite her bravado the other night, she was absolutely terrified of fucking everything up. What she felt for Jen and Gibbs was so terrifyingly _real_, and if this didn't go well, she wasn't sure what she would do. She'd fallen so hard for them, and that shook her to her core.

She glanced briefly at the clock to see she had about 20 minutes before she had to be there. This was so silly. It didn't matter what she wore. Rationally, she knew that, but there was still a part of her that was completely insecure, no matter how much positivity she alluded. She took a breath, and then another, trying to get her nerves to settle. She just had to go with her gut.

* * *

He reclined on the bed, watching Jen try on different outfits. She had the same process every time, trying on different outfits before settling on the second one, but who was he to deny her the routine?

"Okay, what about this one?" His eyes trailed hungrily over the burgundy top and faded jeans. It wasn't often that Jen got the chance to dress down, upscale restaurants and work requiring more formal attire. "Jethro!"

"Hm?" He brought his eyes to hers with a wiry smirk, "Looks good."

"You've said that about all of them."

He made his way to her, pulling her close, "That's because you look good in all of them."

"Oh hush," she wormed her way out of his grasp with a small smile, grabbing her second outfit, "This one."

He pressed soft kisses against her neck, "She'll love it."

"Okay, down boy," she said with a low chuckle, even as she relaxes into him, "I need to get ready, or I'll be late."

He reluctantly released her, moving back to the bed. As she changed into the light green top and dark jeans, he observed the signs of her nerves. It was cute, the way she smoothed out non-existent creases and picked at invisible lint. It wasn't often Jen got flustered, which meant that this coffee date with Abby was something she was serious about.

"Gonna head out for a bit," he said as he walked her to her car, "Hang a sock on the doorknob if you come back with her."

She rolled her eyes with a sardonic smirk, "Oh, I'll definitely do that."

He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, "I love you. Have fun."

She melted into his kiss for a moment before pulling away with a smile, "I love you too. Don't worry too much."

* * *

Abby was already waiting at a table in the back, and she felt her heart skip several beats. The dark attire made her stand out, jeans and a low-cut band shirt, her signature platforms; just the barest bit of makeup, her lips painted ruby red, her hair up in a high ponytail. Well, she was absolutely screwed.

"I'm glad to see I'm not the only one who's early," she said in lieu of a greeting. Abby looked up, her eyes roaming over her body appreciatively.

"You're right on time," Abby replied with a smile.

She sat across from her with her own smile, "Hopefully you haven't been waiting long."

"No, I got here a bit early."

The waitress chose that moment to take their orders, "Your usual, Abby?"

"Yes, please," Abby replied, turning to look at her, "Jen, this is Maddie. We met at a club a few years back."

"Been friends ever since," Maddie added with a smile, "What can I get you, Jen?"

"I'll take a caramel frap with extra whipped cream please."

"So Abby's usual and a caramel frap with extra cream. Alright, I'll get that for you two in a few minutes," Maddie replied cheerfully.

As she watched the waitress head over to another table, she caught sight of Abby's smirk.

"What's got you so smiley?" She teased.

"You just surprised me is all," Abby replied, "I was expecting you to get coffee."

"I'm full of surprises."

"That's good to know," Abby said with a slight blush, "How'd you manage to get Saturday off, anyway?"

"One of the perks of being the boss," she shrugged, her eyes finding Abby's, "Have you read any good books lately?"

"As a matter of fact…"

* * *

It's still early, just barely 1400, when he made it back to the house. He'd managed to kill a couple hours, but on a Saturday where he didn't have to work, he'd rather be at home. He caught sight of Jen's car and Abby's hot rod behind it and smirked. He parked the truck along the side of the house and then went around to the back entrance, entering quietly.

The TV was on, playing some horror movie judging by the music. He had to admit, the new TV was nice, and he was glad Jen had talked him into getting it; as he looked in from the kitchen, he spotted Jen and Abby curled up on the couch under a throw blanket.

They hadn't noticed him, and he crept up behind the couch, a smirk on his lips. As a tense moment started on the screen, he spoke calmly.

"What are you watching?"

The resulting screams as the two women nearly fell off the couch, jumping in shock, had him almost in tears from laughing so hard.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs!" Jen yelled.

"Don't do that!" Abby added.

"Enjoy your coffee date?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yes," Jen growled, "And now we're trying to watch…"

"_When a Stranger Calls_," Abby supplied, pulling the blanket back around them with a mischievous smile, "Wanna watch, Gibbs?"

He looked at Jen, who nodded with a smile of her own, "Sure, Abbs."

Abby settled back on the couch, curled up against Jen and he joined them in vacant spot; it took him a moment to realize that they had Abby between them, the blanket over top of them. Abby shifted just slightly, and he and Jen exchanged a look over her head. They really had no self-control when it came to what Abby wanted, they both knew that, so he didn't understand why they decided to watch this movie with her. No, that was wrong. She'd asked, they'd agreed. It was that simple.

Even if it was the early afternoon, the darkened clouds outside were clear indicators of rain, making the sky dark and gloomy; the movie was rather dark. So here they were, extremely self-aware how much they both felt for the woman, how well she fit so perfectly between them, how much they'd already fallen for her. And maybe they should've been watching the movie and not Abby, but what could they do when she was pressed against them like she was?

* * *

_I did not think this through at all_. The coffee date went better than she could've hoped, and she should've left it there, but when Jen offered to continue the date back at the house, she couldn't help but agree. Mid-October was still the perfect time for horror movies, and she picked one out of Jen's movie collection. And that was her first mistake; when Jen brought the popcorn out, settling on the couch with the blanket, the only logical thing her mind could think of was to move closer. Which she did. Until she was practically in the woman's lap, wrapped in the blanket with her, stealing popcorn while watching the movie. And that was her second mistake. _Sure_, it could've been platonic, but she knew Jen could hear her sudden intake of breath that she'd tried to brush off when their hands briefly met. And then Gibbs decided to scare the hell out of them, and she was sure, had they fallen off the couch, she wouldn't have minded whatever position they landed in.

As it was, she made her third mistake: inviting Gibbs to join them. And now she was settled in-between the two, watching this horror movie, and she wasn't sure she'd been this content in a long time.

* * *

As the credits started to roll, she stood up to take out the DVD; it was still rather early, and a couple hours getting scared together sounded perfect.

"How about another one?" she asked, looking back at Abby with a small smile.

"That sounds great," Abby replied with a smile of her own.

She looked towards Jethro, who nodded his approval.

She was pleasantly surprised at how well the coffee date had gone. Maybe it had been a bit presumptuous to invite Abby back to the house. (Briefly, she'd considering hanging a sock on the door as a joke, but then he might have taken it seriously.) But she had thoroughly enjoyed Abby's company and hadn't wanted it to end. At work, they rarely saw each other other than the occasional updates and elevator rides, but the low hum of music sometimes filtered up to her office from the vents.

As _Stay Alive _started, she settled back next to Abby, reaching for the popcorn. Abby reached at the same time, and she hid her smirk as Abby's hand faltered slightly. It was cute the way Abby thought she could hide her attraction, adorable even.

Halfway through the movie, Abby's phone started ringing. With an apologetic look, she left the room to answer it.

"No, look, I'm busy," Abby's voice floated from the kitchen.

They knew a long time ago that Abby was the only person they wanted.

"I'm on a date," she said firmly, the blush in her voice, "No, you can't talk to them!"

She exchanged a look with Jethro, a mischievous look in her eyes.

* * *

She wasn't expecting Luca to call, and all she wanted to do was get off the phone and get back to Gibbs and Jen. And the movie. They were watching a movie.

"What's got you so eager to get off the phone?"

"I'm on a date," she replied, her voice firm.

"What, right now? Can I talk to the lucky person taking my sister out?" He could be so nosy sometimes.

"No, you can't talk to them!" she exclaimed, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Why not? Oh my God! You're fully clothed, right?"

"Luca!" Her face turned scarlet.

He laughed, "I'm just checking. Go, go have fun. I want deets later. Love you."

"Love you too," she replied softly before disconnecting. She made her way back to the living room with a sigh.

* * *

"I had a really nice time," Abby said as she walked her to the door.

"I'm glad you could come over."

A hint of pink dusted the Goth's cheeks, "Me too. Maybe we could do it again some time?"

"I'd love that," She replied. She leaned closer under the pretense of smoothing out Abby's jacket, and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, "Text when you get home."

"I will."

She watched as Abby started up the hot rod and drove off. With a sigh, she headed back inside.

She joined Jethro in the basement, taking the offered glass of bourbon.

"Is it wrong that I wanted her to stay longer?"

He smirked, grabbing some sandpaper, "No."

They sat in silence for a bit, him working on the boat and her drinking bourbon, before her phone chimed with an incoming text.

_Made it home_.

She sent back a smiley face, knowing it wasn't enough to convey her thoughts.

"Jen?"

"Hm?"

"Let's invite Abby to dinner tomorrow night."

She looked over at him, her curiosity piqued, "Yeah?"

"Mhmm," he set the sandpaper down to turn his attention on her, "As long as that works for you, Jenny."

"That sounds perfect."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! **


End file.
